Tragiqué
by Sasukeluva 4eva
Summary: Former kunoichi Sakura Haruno now head-priestess at a sacred temple is thrown into the middle of a war... against the man whom holds her heart captive. What will become of the two when they stop listening to reason and instead their hearts? Full sum ins


**a/n: Well, here is a new fic that I have been inspired to do for no apparent reason, though I will have to blame it on the music I so frequently download and play; this particular story should be hopefully mysterious yet angsty and demanding (demanding in the sense that I will hardly have any time at all for myself anymore; currently working on about seven or eight NEW fics, so yeah, all of you probably hate me now, so I'll just shut up), but will unfold into a love thingy later on! XD Well, I give you the prologue to this! ENJOY!**

* * *

_**Summary (full): **_

_**'I-It... can't... be... How... how did it turn out this way...? Why did it have to be like this...? Why are you doing this... **__Sasuke-kun__**?'  
**_**The flames surrounding consumed all, the flickering orange melding with the white flashes of lightning, paling in comparison to the stark black pits of the endless sky, all stars lost in the chaos, devoured by the hungry onyx fire that had spread across the land, moulding the soil and surroundings in its' own twisted image; former med-nin/kunoichi now head-priestess in a sacred and renowned temple is faced with the impossible task of waging war... against the very man that holds her heart captive. But what will happen when the sparks of destiny pull the two toward one another, gravity circling around them and their illicit trysts/rendezvous? What will become of the two once they ignore reason and finally listen to their hearts? LEMONS (possibly graphic) in due time, PLEASE R&R! **

**Slightly song fic-ish, as I am using "Tragiqué (death of a shinobi)" as the theme song throughout the story's duration! (Naruto Shippuden OST)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto-sempai; this fic is fan-based, and as much as I wish (as well as you guys out there... NOT!) that it WAS me who created it, alas I am not... T-T so just sit back and enjoy the show (I have copyright privileges to ALL of my stories, so if I see anything that resembles mine, I will have you sued for every worthless penny in your pocket!)!**

* * *

_**~ Tragiqué ~**_

_**Theme song: Naruto Shippuden OST 22- Tragiqué (death of a shinobi)**_

* * *

Prologue

* * *

The screams of innocents echoed in the dead, pit-less night as the pink haired priestess gawked in shock at the scene that had just unfolded; smoke and ashes painted the black sky thickly, as did the crimson blood of many victims, splattering the dry, barren soil with stark colouration in contrast to the dusty brown of the dirt, bringing some colour to the massacre that had appeared haphazardly over the past half hour or so.

Sakura's hair had long since fallen from its' bindings, swaying behind her gracefully as she all but sprinted to where her injured comrades lay, bleeding onto the ground on which was to become the gravesite of many; the familiar green glow of her medical chakra buzzed in her palms, the wounds it connected with instantly healing, vanishing into oblivion upon which it was meant to be.

The pained gasps and cries were heart-wrenching, but the rosette knew that she had to take care of the more critically injured before settling with the minor inflictions; if the blood-loss continued any longer than she could replace it with, then more would die, and fewer would be saved.

Once done, the former kunoichi stood, making her way toward where the real fight had just begun, to where the ones' she loved and cared about the most were fighting all out, some with just cuts and bruises, others' like Kaka-sensei with large gashes and broken bones; chakra depletion was seemingly normal at a time like this, but thankfully the pinkette had come prepared, special pills made for such an occasion. Propelling herself through the air, off the edge of a tall cliff-face, Sakura brought her fist down upon the solid earth at everyone's feet, raising it till it came up in chunks of thick rocks and boulders, crumbling the second her fist made contact until it was just rubble and debris; the rosette moved agilely, dodging all attempts that the enemy made at hitting her, her chakra-fuelled punches colliding with many unfortunates, sending them to the fiery pits of hell.

Sakura slammed her heels down hard on the broken remains of the raped motherland, in full throttle, toward where her sensei knelt, bleeding severely, but still fighting off many opponents at a time; it was obvious that almost half of the enemy had been taken down by him alone, seeing as nobody could whip him into that shape within such a short expanse of time. "Kaka-sensei! Are you alright?!"

Said man looked up only to see his former female protégé, a warm smile plastered to his lips even though it hid behind its' usual setting, a pained grunt informing the rosette that he had indeed been better off, seen better days one might say. Hastily Sakura treated the wound, force-feeding him the pellet that would allow him to keep fighting for at least another four or so weeks, depending on how much chakra was used all at once; helping him to his feet, Sakura turned to take in the now-ruins of the former Leaf Country.

The flames surrounding consumed all, the flickering orange melding with the white flashes of lightning, paling in comparison to the stark black pits of the endless sky, all stars lost in the chaos, devoured by the hungry onyx fire that had spread across the land, moulding the soil and surroundings in its' own twisted image; it was truly a sight of loathsome horror to behold, something that none of the shinobi of Konohagakure ever wanted to live to see happen.

Everything was in ruins, nothing more than rubble and dust, the remains, carcass, _skeleton_ of a former village, a former Hidden Country; now it was just... a burial site, a graveyard made for the sole purpose of burying proud ninja. How could they not be called proud? They were standing here today, now, fighting for their home, for what they believed in, no matter how disastrous the outcome may be, no matter how bleak the situation appeared to be; they still fought with all their might. If that isn't taking pride in their home, in their nindos', then Sakura didn't know what it was; everyone had their own reasons to battle, but the main one was to live. To _survive_.

The enraged roar of a familiar face was what caught the rosette's attention, and with that one thing bored into her mind, she took off, toward one Naruto Uzumaki, whom was charging at an unknown source; but all the more fearsome, deadly, _dangerous_. He was indeed powerful, this cloaked figure, and Sakura worried for the blonde's safety; something in his facial expression told her otherwise.

It was... torn, _shattered_, like something unbelievable had just arisen without much warning; almost as if there was someone to be unexpected...

"Naruto! Behind you!" Sakura hollered in panic, arriving just in time to throw the baka to the side and fend off the blow that should have been for said man; with a lithe kick to the stomach, the enemy soldier was no more, a deadweight that would soon become one with the earth. Naruto had regained his composure and now stood facing the rosette, a grateful smile softening his hard features; he had grown up into an extremely handsome man over the past several years, more serious and businesslike.

"Arigatou, Sakura-chan! Without you I would...'ve..." He never finished, as his cerulean eyes widened, bulging uncharacteristically large for him as he stared at something... behind... Sakura...?

"S-Sasuke-teme...? What... are you—?"

"It's been a while... Naruto." The ice cold, detached ring of the apathetic Uchiha's voice echoed over all of the surrounding noise, bringing an unsettling feeling to the pit of Sakura's stomach; she needn't even turn around to know it was... him. She just knew.

"What is all this? What the fuck are you doing?! Teme, you are not about to tell me that you're responsible for this are—"

"Naruto... it was him... He's the one responsible for all this bloodshed, destruction... You did all this... didn't you... Sasuke-kun...?" Sakura murmured quietly, knowing full-well that he could indeed hear her, even over all of the noise around them.

"Heh. Highly observant of you, as always... Sakura." Sasuke replied in what appeared to be amusement, only bringing more tears to the rosette's eyes, clouding them up until she could no longer see; turning on her heel, Sakura raised her head to meet the cool stare of the indifferent Uchiha, a sombre expression etched into the lines of the pinkette's face.

_'I-It... can't... be... How... how did it turn out this way...? Why did it have to be like this...? Why are you doing this... __**Sasuke-kun**__?'_

The prized Uchiha smirk crossed the plains of Sasuke's face, and he said the one thing that broke not just Sakura's, but everybody whom had been close to him in some way's hearts, the disbelief colouring the fuming anger that boiled to the surface within seconds of the words leaving his plush lips.

"Simple; because I can."

* * *

**a/n: How was that? Obviously that was just the prologue; next chapter should go into the details of what had occurred before the war broke out, and then the aftermath et cetera! XD **

**Hope this was acceptable!**

**Arigato gozaimasu ne; please review!! ^^**

***-Sasukeluva 4eva out-* **


End file.
